Rustland
by Wishmaker1028
Summary: A basic what if scenario of a different kind. What if Cortex betray everyone and decided to activate the Resera Revesa Device? Now living in a wasteland (that they dubbed Rustland), everyone has teamed up to take out Cortex once and for all. (Twinsanity AU, based on the CTR Rustland characters.) Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!
1. Chapter 1

It was supposed to be a typical day on the island. Crash Bandicoot had once again defeated his arch nemesis,Dr. Neo Cortex. But things went from typical to strange in under ten minutes. Crash and Cortex had wounded up underground, face-to-face with a strange drill. It was unlike anything they had ever seen. The drill had a strange pilot and passengers too. These strange looking robotic ants came out and started to attack them. Crash had fended them off and the drill had went down back into the came over to Crash, power crystal in hand. Crash could tell Cortex was terrified. And honestly, the bandicoot didn't blame him.

When the two finally got to the beach,that's when the day turned strange. They had called themselves the Evil Twins. They were unlike anything Crash had ever seen before. The only experience he had was defeating Cortex. The weird part of it was, they had threatened him too. Cortex was frightened, rightfully so. Crash vowed that he would do his best against the new threat.

He eyed the evil doctor and told him,"But I can't do this alone."

Cortex gave him a frightened, yet knowing look. He stammered, "Y – you want me to help you?"Crash nodded, making Cortex pale. He added, "B – but you and I both know that I am no hero..."

"You don't have to be. I just need you to help me," Crash pleaded.

Cortex looked unsure and he did for a good while. The two had made their way to Iceberg Lair and managed tofind and free Uka-Uka. Aku-Aku had pleaded to his twin to help and to everyone's surprise, he had agreed. So Cortex followed suite.

"Alright... I'll do it," Cortex finally agreed.

Crash raised an eyebrow and asked,"What made you change your mind?"

Cortex looked up at the picture of his niece, Nina Cortex, as he sighed sadly. He finally answered, "I guess I just want to do the right thing..."

When they came back from N. Gin's battleship, they saw Coco waiting for them. Crash told her what was going on, shocking her.

She breathed, "Wait... someone else is threatening the islands?"

Cortex didn't know what it was but something about that statement bothered him. He thought, _'She's right, I should be the one doing the threatening and not them. They have the big nerve to accuse me of ruining their lives! Well then, I should be the one that ruins their plans!'_

It wasn't long after that they had gotten Nina that Cortex started to work on his plan. Crash had gathered up: Crunch, Polar, and Pura. While he did that, Nina had gathered up: N. Gin, N. Brio, N. Tropy, Tiny, and Dingodile. They had told them everything that was going to happen. Everyone agreed to put their differences aside and got to work. Coco was on her laptop after putting on her old overalls. She was typing like mad, trying to figure out how the Resera Revesa Device worked.

Crash turned to his sister, seeing the look on her face. He admitted, "I don't like that look..."

She sighed sadly and started to explain, "The device is a nuclear pulse. If I don't disable it by the time it blows, it will destroy..."

That's when Cortex interrupted and asked, "Blah blah blah. We know the gory details. The question is:can you disable it?"

Coco shot him a nasty look, "I was getting to that!" She turned to her brother and added, "I can't seem to shut it down from here. Someone needs to go down there and turn it off manually."

Cortex got an idea and smirked was his chance. Crash had everyone evacuate the lair to find bunkers. Coco turned to her brother, her facial features pale as a ghost.

Crash saw her look and muttered, "I hate that look worse..."

Coco admitted, "Crash... this pulse... if it isn't stopped it will destroy the world!"

Crash paled. Cortex walked over to them, obvious to the fact of what Coco had told Crash. He told them,"I'll go."

Crash and Coco both turned to him, in shock. Neither of them were believing their ears. Cortex was going to save them all? It sounded so uncharacteristic of him. Crash asked,"You will?"

Cortex answered, "I think it will be better if I at least tried to turn off it manually."

Coco breathed in awe, "Can you read those symbols?"

Cortex looked at her laptop's screen for a moment and then answered modestly, "I can't but if we don't take this chance, everyone is going to be evaporated." That's when Crash and Coco both grimaced. They knew he was right. Cortex pleaded,"Let me go down. If I fail, at least the rest of you will be safe."

Crash started to say, "Cortex..."

Coco quickly made up her mind and nodded in agreement. Cortex headed off to get a radiation suit,smirking darkly. He grabbed up the orange one, his heart starting to beat fast. He knew that he had to pull this off right. He then placed a helmet on his head and went out to the two bandicoots.

He instructed, "Alright I'll start heading down there."

Crash pleaded, "At least let me go with you."

Cortex questioned, "And leave your sister alone without you? The island might need a hero if I fail, you know. So you stay and make sure that everyone is safe."

Crash frowned but nodded in that, Cortex headed into the tenth dimension all by himself.

Minutes seemed to passed by so long, it had become a whole hour that Cortex had gone. Crash and Coco were both on pins and needles. They heard a low rumbling coming from the tenth dimension. Coco looked on the camera feed and paled.

She yelled, "CRASH!"

Before anyone could react, the pulse had released into their dimension. The last thing Coco remembered was the Psychroton powering down as she fell to the ground.

...

Meanwhile, in London, Nacey Cortex was walking down the street to get back to her home. That's when she heard a scream. She turned on her heel and saw something coming towards her location. It was a yellow beam. She started to run. She had no idea what was going on but all she knew was that she had to run. She heard a small cry of terror. She looked to her right and saw a little boy. She stopped running and went towards him, picking him up the small boy. She tucked him into her coat and tried to run again. That was until she saw that the beam had caught up to fell to the ground, the boy safe and sound in her coat...

...

The world had become a total rustland... All thanks to Cortex...

...

_Wishmaker1028: And there we have it! Inspired by the Rustland characters in this Grand Prix of Crash Team Racing Nitro Fueled. I hope to continue to work on this so stay tuned! Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


	2. Chapter 2

_*At this point in this story, everyone is in their rustland attire*_

Coco groaned as she started to wake up. She sat up, looking around. She saw that she was in a bed, in a base. In the room had the bed, a dresser, a TV set, a window with blinds, and a shower. Just then, N. Gin came downstairs. She looked at him, sitting up in bed, and saw that he looked different.

She asked, "N. Gin...? What happened...?"

N. Gin got to her side and answered, "Coco, please. You need to rest." He tried to get her back to bed but she sat up again. He protested, "Coco..."

Coco snapped, "What. Happened."

N. Gin sighed as he opened his blinds. She looked outside and gasped. Everything had become a rustland. There was no vegeation and barely any water. There was several mutants out and about. The minute N. Gin had saw them, he quickly closed the blinds.

"We can't let them see us..." N. Gin informed.

Coco was scared and breathed, "They won...?" N. Gin barely looked at her, as if he was feeling shamed. She looked at him with tears in her eyes. She begged, "N. Gin... please... tell me."

N. Gin was a bit reluctant at first, which left Coco on edge. Finally he managed to say one word: "Master..."

Coco was confused. She knew that N. Gin called Cortex that when he was still alive. N. Gin went over to the TV set and turned it on. She watched as a man appeared on screen.

The man reported, _"It has been 12 days since the pulse that changed the world. Reports are coming in from all over the world about how many people have been killed or their lives have changed forever. The world has crumbled and we now tremble under Dr. Neo Cortex's rule..."_

Coco sharply hissed, "Turn it off N. Gin." He did what he was told as Coco raved, "That snake!" That's when she realized something. She asked, "Wait... where's my brother?"

N. Gin answered, "He's been leading our fraction of the Resistance. He's out right now, seeing if he can find any others out there."

Coco felt sick to her stomach and thought, _'Why would Cortex do such a thing? Nina was his niece after all...'_ She got to her feet or at least tried to. N. Gin placed her down on the bed again.

He insisted, "You just got up, you think I'm gonna let you out of this room?"

Coco glared, "Oh please! I can handle myself."

N. Gin glared back, heading out of the room. He closed the door after him. Coco was upset with good reason. She couldn't believe that this was happening. She thought, _'I hope you are proud of yourself after this...'_

...

Back with Crash, he had gone out with Dingodile. The two were looking around for anyone. They were severally short on help. They found Polar and N. Gin in decent condition, Pura and Coco in critical condition. Crunch, N. Brio, Nina, Tiny, N. Tropy, and both masks were still missing. Crash had managed to find Dingodile in pieces, though he did the best he could to help. Ever since then, Dingodile had stayed as Crash's bodyguard.

Dingodile spoke up, "Do ya think we'll find anyone today?"

Crash wasn't sure. To be honest, he wasn't sure of anything anymore. He couldn't believe that... Actually, he _could _believe it. He just wouldn't believe that Cortex would sink so low.

Crash modestly answered, "I don't. I'll be happy if Coco wakes up today, honestly."

Dingodile nodded in agreement as they saw some of the mutants nearby. Crash stopped walking, trying to hide him and Dingodile. The mutants looked around. They had sensed something but didn't know what it was. Crash knew that they could take them. But they were severally out numbered. Just then, they saw someone go by them. Crash was about to warn them about the mutants until he saw this person... no... it was a girl... She had a long pistol in her hand and using her bionic arms to fight.

Dingodile breathed, "No way... that can't be!"

But it was. It was Nina. She smirked and took out more mutants.

"Nina!" Crash cried, upon seeing the bionic goth girl.

Nina turned and saw the two of them. She smiled and teased, "Well, are you two gonna help me or not?"

Crash smiled. Maybe his luck was turning around.

...

He was the only one that thought that though. Meanwhile, in London, a black man waved a hand in front Nacey's face. Her eyes never moved from their original spot. He sighed sadly. He was an average height and build, had short brown hair, brown eyes, wearing a military style uniform and brown military boots. His name was Thomas.

He had found Nacey and the little boy a few days ago. The little boy was completely fine but Nacey was hurt badly. He brought her to the base and she had awoken on day two (of finding her). She had freaked out badly since she couldn't see anything at all.

She demanded, "Why aren't you telling me anything, Thomas?! I mean these are my eyes we are talking about!"

It took a moment for him to finally say something to her though.

He admitted, in a Austrian accent, "I think you already know that you are blind now..."

Nacey paused for a moment, tears rolling down her face. She started to sob hard. Thomas allowed her and he was tempted to comfort her but decided against it. He barely knew her after all. After she had cried herself to sleep, Thomas left her alone to check on the kid. The kid's name was Charles. He was about eight years old, had short red hair, green eyes, wearing a blue short sleeved shirt, black jeans, and black sneakers.

He was rather sad and saw Thomas coming down the hallway.

Charles ran over to him and asked, having a British accent, "Is Ms. White okay?"

He looked at him and asked, "Wait, you mean the famous journalist from the London Tribune?"

Charles nodded. Thomas was a bit surprised but not completely. He had heard that she had been a recluse. He thought, _'Guess that's not true. Especially if she's in the other room, now completely blind because of this...'_ He looked up at the TV, which was still broadcasting more of Cortex's movements. It was on mute but Thomas saw that he was going to China. He started to think, _'Oddly enough, he's never been to this part of the world. It's almost like he's avoiding it for some reason...'_

...

_Wishmaker1028: Gee I wonder why! Hope you all enjoyed chapter two. Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


End file.
